


鬼话连篇

by Megasl



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV FINAL | Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasl/pseuds/Megasl
Summary: 怪怪弗林和怪怪纳纳西，微akfr，雷普，没有爱情故事，两个人脑子都有病。前世弗林用名naraku。
Relationships: Nanashi/Flynn
Kudos: 1





	鬼话连篇

纳纳西叫了救世主的名字，弗林说门没锁，他就推了门进去，而那时候弗林正在往自己的脖子上缠绷带。当少年推开门时，首先映入眼帘的便是仿佛凶杀案现场一般的景象。

在此之前，纳纳西并非是没有想象过救世主的房间到底是个什么模样的。会是充满生活气息的，放着个人物品的休息处吗？像是自己和朝日、以及很多这个年纪的普通青少年一样，还是放着一些...荣誉勋章？毕竟那可是东京的救世主嘛。但纳纳西从未想到过，弗林在东京的房间里干净地像是从未有人住过，唯一的证明则是满地狼藉的绷带和新鲜的血迹、以及桌上的刀——还有对着镜子往自己脖子上缠绷带的救世主。

正常人这时候应该怎么反应来着？说对不起我打扰了你继续然退出去，还是震惊地冲上去抢走那把凶器让他不要伤害自己了？纳纳西深深地吸了一口气。他两边都不是，为自己的想法在脑子里发笑。正常？他不过是一具行走的尸体，靠着达格达的能力继续苟延残喘着的人偶，救世主要是想加入尸体的行列也不必如此麻烦——更何况，他们刚刚才把弗林从多神联合手里抢回来没多久吧？

他当然不知道弗林为什么要割自己的脖子，不过好在救世主尚还有点理智，在把自己弄死之前就停手了。弗林注意到纳纳西的目光，手里的绷带落在地上，于是纳纳西就看到了领巾之下白皙的脖子上的缝合线。

——惯犯啊。他在心中默默地想着，嘴唇一张一合，奇异的话语从中流露出来。

“...就算再这样，你也不是他。”

——我不明白。纳纳西眨了眨眼，那句话从他的口中说出，伴随着震耳欲聋的心跳声，一阵哆哆嗦嗦的疼痛从心脏处升起了。他应该知道他在说什么的，但他并不想再去细想任何跟Akira有关的事情了，史蒂芬在他的梦境中告诉过他，他再也不会梦到上辈子的事情了。弑神者没头没尾的话语让弗林想要捡起绷带的动作一愣，然后纳纳西再一次看到了救世主的笑容。那是虚弱又坚定的笑容，和往常一样。

“但我也想守护东京。”天上来的武士说，纳纳西姑且是接受了这样的说法。在那之后，东京的救世主们一起走向传送点准备前往银座，这样的对话就成为了两人的秘密。

纳纳西并不为这样的秘密高兴，也不为此感到不快，只是偶尔会在见到弗林的时候和他说上一句可别把自己弄死了，然后弗林便会乖巧地点点头，那对深绿色的眼睛则像是在透过他看着某个人。

纳纳西并不在意这些。

－  
当弗林从长久的、有关前世的梦中醒来时，第一眼所看到的人不出意外又是那个少年。眼前的人和记忆中的身影在一瞬之中重叠，他下意识地眨了眨眼好让视野变得清晰一些——纳纳西此刻正在出神地望着墙壁不知道在想些什么，不过弗林起身时的布料摩擦声立即就把他又拉回了现实。

“你醒了啊。”他说。

尚还能算是个少年的弑神者双手抱臂，用绿色的双目凝视着他。弗林也把视线平移过去，在一念之间就与他对上了。

——那里跳着浅绿色的光，既无生机，也无温度。他忍不住打了个寒颤，纳纳西的眼神让他想到布芙达因，但他并非是什么擅长看破他人情绪的人，因此，他只能知道对方的心情并不好这一点。弗林下意识地对他笑笑后就移开了视线。当他开始不动声色地观察起纳纳西时，他听到了对方轻声咂舌的声音。

很好，这又是对方心情不好的证据之一。弗林想，以前沃尔特对他人的言行感到不满的时候经常这么做。锦系町出身的猎人的身型因为常年的营养不良而偏小，但这并不妨碍他因为日积月累的训练而拥有一层薄薄的肌肉。弗林见过他挥刀，虽然当时出手还算稚嫩，但破绽细微，也算不错了。在经历了那么多之后，想必他已经成为了出色的战士。

就像Akira一样。一个声音在他的脑海里说。弗林侧过头去，与他相似的幻影消失在了他余光的范围内。有时候，东京的救世主免不了会去把记忆中的那个人类领袖和现在这个纳纳西做比较。只要是当时在宇宙卵的人都知道，纳纳西就是Akira的转世——但他同时又明白，纳纳西和Akira当然是不同的人，就算他们外貌相似，甚至在脸颊上同样的位置上有着一道伤疤！他感到疲惫，也感到困惑，便停止了注视对方的举动。

他有太多无法明白的事情了。他试着去理解全部人，他能明白约纳坦和沃尔特的主张、对方的理由及原因，也试着去理解过盖亚教和阿修罗会的人，更和人外猎人商会有着不少联系。但当他把视线收回到单独的个体上时，他却发现自己无法读懂纳纳西的心思。他试着不透过纳纳西去看Akira，但他尝试了几次，就失败了几次。

而纳纳西呢，则因为救世主的目光而几乎感到发毛。他不动声色地咬了咬下唇，齿间柔软的部分并不温暖。他浑身上下其实没有一处是能称得上温暖的。

——那是当然的，因为他是个死人。绿色眼睛的少年自嘲了一下，就算旧的达格达被达努替换掉了，现在的他仍然是那个可恶的爱尔兰大神的人偶，是个没有人身自由的弑神者；可若是失去了这份力量，想必他不再跳动的心脏这回真的会完全凝固下来，而他被强行固定在这具死去的身躯中的灵魂则会因为YHVH的法则而前去三途川，进行新一轮的转生。

如果我是命运的人偶，那救世主呢？他在脑子里想着俗套的比喻，目光回到了天上来的年轻武士身上。现在，那个青年的长发不再扎成一束，柔顺的黑发自然地垂下，和洁白的里衣及床单形成鲜明的对比。救世主不过也是个十八岁的青年，虽然在东京就连十五岁的孩子都有成为猎人的能力，但这并不意味着弗林就配不上年轻这个词了。弗林活的好好的，除了衣领下、脖子上那愈合了无数次而留下的浅棕色疤痕和缝合线、一具过于疲劳的身躯之外一切都与常人无异。

或许，还要加上一颗错乱的心。自从上次他看到救世主往自己开了个大口的脖子上缝细线以后，他两就被这见不得人的秘密给链接在了一起。该死的秘密，这些诡秘的连接并不会让他对弗林产生任何的亲近感，留下的只是冰冷如白炽灯的责任感罢了。纳纳西想，他一点都不乐意被和救世主捆绑，而当东京的守护神平将门亲自指定要将守护东京的责任交给他们时，少年几乎是咬牙切齿地才没让自己发出一点异样的声音，他向来擅长这一点。他恨透了被与谁捆绑的人生，前有自己阴魂不散的前世幻影后有对前世纠结的脑子发疯的救世主，真见鬼啊！

他也有一颗错乱的心。可日子总归是要过的，不是吗？责任感像天盖一样黑漆漆地压在他的脊柱上，他感到神经衰弱，便深深地叹了口气。没人会怜悯人类的叛徒也没多少人会真正在意异邦人的死活，他人的死亡见了太多就变得不值得一提，除了当事人就没人再会为不成人形的死者哀悼。人们只想要一个光明的象征，用来代替消失了二十五年的阳光。虽然在多神联合和那条大蛇舍沙出现之前纳纳西也从未见过真正的阳光，但他不是植物，不需要光合作用也能活下去。有那么片刻，他甚至希望奎师那在当时打败了他，但过去的事情不能重来，所以他接受了现实。

“这是我的房间。”以上的思考都在片刻之间进行。在那之后，纳纳西又再次开口，这次救世主的脸上出现了一瞬间茫然的神情，于是纳纳西就好心地提醒了他遗忘的部分，“你晕倒在了饭桌上。在你引起慌乱前，我先把你带回来了。你多久没好好休息了？”

——言多必失，他根本就不该关心对方才对。弗林抬了抬眼，在人造的白光下，那对深绿的眼睛像是玻璃珠一样透亮。

“对不起。”

“不要和我说这个。”纳纳西几乎是立刻就回答了他。

细小的回声像是过去的亡灵一样回荡在他的房间之中，穿梭在他们之间。而在不久之前弗林已经环视了这里一圈。他并非是什么也不懂，正相反，他也是个熟练的战士，就算因疲劳而一时倒下，也会在再次睁开的双眼的那个瞬间开始观察起周围的环境来。这是一个很符合东京人特色的房间，除了堆在上铺的杂物和墙上贴着的装饰外，和别的地下街道房间没有什么区别，而正是那些杂乱的东西，成为了纳纳西的身份证明。他的思绪毫无理由地飘回了逐渐消散的梦境之中，试图把那些碎片捞回来拼成一片完整的画像。

他做不到。更糟糕的是，他又下意识地把纳纳西和Akira对比了。他记得梦中那个房间，也是如此相似……充斥着生活的气息，这和他暂时居住的住所不同。东京是前世的那个人的家，在人类的定义之中家是归宿的代名词，可东京却不是弗林的家。他出身于吉祥寺村，现在那里毁了，父母好友都死了，什么都没了。

弗林的沉默让纳纳西感到恼火。这已经不是第一次了，救世主经常处于类似于发呆的状态中，如果你在此时叫他一声，他就会迅速抬头并对你露出一个和往日一样的温和微笑。无趣，无趣，索然无味！

“弗林。”他叫了对方的名字，弗林的嘴角和往常一样对他扬起小小的弧度，纳纳西以前在书上看到过，人可以通过模仿对方的笑容来确信对方是真的在笑还是只是在假笑。他也朝弗林露出了似笑非笑的表情，并如愿以偿地在对方的深绿双目之中看到了自己僵硬的笑容。

尸体又怎么能笑呢？但救世主必须挂着光辉的笑容！他感到遗憾，为救世主这发自真心的笑容感到遗憾。命运的人偶在大脑运转之前就被提起线来，等他回过神之后他的手指正收拢着，指侧挤压下颌，指腹贴上血管，在薄薄地皮肤下有规则地跳动着，细线的凸起又和阴影一样，密密麻麻地盖在颈上。

不仅仅是救世主这个人本身，活人的温度也让他感到恼火。弗林那张年轻的脸上混合着困惑、不解，以及震惊，但这并不让纳纳西的心情感到有多么舒爽。他拉开弗林的衣领，冰冷苍白的手指精准地捏住了藏在一侧的笨拙的线头。

——住手，纳纳西，住手。他从气管里挤出一句话来：现在，弗林终于不再将纳纳西看作Akira了，他惊恐于少年的粗暴，又带着一丝回到弗林这一身份的疑惑，此刻救世主温和的面具像是缝合线的线头一样，只要轻轻一动就会落入尘土。  
讥讽的微笑替换了纳纳西原本模仿弗林的表情，他的手指仍然搭在弗林的脖子上，泛着绿色的指尖耍弄着线头，刺激着弗林的神经。他的目光在不注地向下瞟着，可纳纳西意识到了他的想法，少年先他一步，一脚踩在了自己的床铺上，身体向前倾，弗林得以近距离地见到了那张一模一样的脸。

“你就那么想成为他吗？”纳纳西问，他说这话的时候整个人都凑在离弗林很近的距离内，毫无温度的呼吸扫在弗林的脸上，这让他想起了被梅尔卡巴或是路西法所凝视时的心情。

“我——”

辩论是没有用的行为，弗林想。前世的亡灵在一瞬间又缠上他的胳膊，从下往上占据着他的身心。他眨了眨眼，换上一张疑惑地表情。

——放开我，Akira。他说。很疼啊，你怎么了？

纳纳西又觉得索然无味了。对深陷自身根本没经历过的过去的疯子又有什么好说的呢？试图好好和对方沟通的他或许也是病了。死人配疯子，哈哈！他眯起眼，说，和平时一样，有什么区别吗？讲完这话，没等弗林反应过来，纳纳西就提起弗林的领子，把这病号从床上拽起，连带着自己的被子一起丢在了地上。少年并不瘦弱，在东京这般危险的地方成长的人，当然拥有这样的力气——弗林恍惚着，想，Akira真是和过去一样充满活力啊——不对，那个不是，那个是纳——

“看着我。”纳纳西仍然抓着他的领子，居高临下地跪坐在救世主的上方，夹着他的腿让他无处可去。弗林被迫抬起头，纳纳西毫无表情的脸被深深地刻入了他的眼帘中，让他消散的思绪在瞬间回归。

纳纳西，你在做什——

冰冷的嘴唇粗暴地堵住了他的话。这和梦中的温存与爱情显然差了太远，弗林在这近乎撕咬的亲吻之中感受到的只剩下纯粹的恨与痛苦。纳纳西显然从未做过这种事，他只是在借着本能，疯狂地从东京的救世主身上掠夺着氧气。他不爱弗林，所以很快柔软的舌再一次被他的手指给替代，再一次掐上了弗林的脖子。当然他尚有分寸，并非是想让弗林一起加入尸体的队列，于是最终还是在弗林那张本就苍白的脸泛上青色前松开了手指。在救世主喘气的间隙之中，刻印着达格达印记的手抚上他的脸颊，一反常态地、温柔地从上往下抚摸着，深入他本就已经散乱地里衣，轻易地挑开布料，顺着光滑的皮肤向下摸索着。

“Naraku.”

他听到少年在呼唤着自己的名字，于是便欣喜地笑了。Akira，你真冷啊。他主动伸出手来触摸少年的脸，眼前的人顿了一下，拍开了他的手，又一把抓住那只手，说，你再乱动的话，我会切了你的手，再用你对你脖子的同样伎俩给缝上。

纳纳西的动作相当粗暴，这是当然的，因为他们之间除了那些麻烦的联系之外，本就没有任何感情可言。当少年的手指生涩地捅入甬道时，他很满意地看到了救世主发白的表情。那张高声发表演讲的脸、那张对谁都能展现出微笑的脸，此刻正因痛苦而皱眉。弗林显然也明白这样的事是不能大声声扬的，他咬着下唇，不让痛楚的声音从齿间溢出。生理性的泪水无法抑制地从弗林的眼角滑落，因此，纳纳西再次呼唤了回忆中的那个名字。

“Naraku.”他轻声道，手指在弗林身后发出一点糟糕的声响。

“你…承认我了吗？”

纳纳西以沉默应对。他本就没想对弗林做什么，做出之前那些举动也不过是一时冲动，因而，在那张扭曲的笑容下，他近乎是丢下对方仓皇而逃了。

“你真是恶心！”他说，然后砰地关上了门。纳纳西靠在门的背后剧烈地喘息着，只有在这个瞬间，他才觉得自己好像还会惊慌——这种感觉已经许久未有了。弗林和他讲过以前的、有关他们前世的梦，但这只是让他感到冒犯。弗林说他羡慕着那两个人，他又何尝不是呢？只不过，他想要的只是回到原本的生活之中去而已。这真是太可笑了，他想。

他把弗林一人留在了他的房间里，然后一个人跑出去猎杀了不少恶魔，再在此日恍惚的回到了家中。你说的对，他呢喃着，你真恶心，弗林也好——我——无名的人也好，都是这样。他打开门，弗林已经穿好衣服，重新挂上了那张温和的面容，连脖子上的痕迹也被领巾重新遮挡住了。

对不起。纳纳西道，而弗林毫不犹豫地原谅了他，他们就一起出了门。朝日后来问他，你和弗林到底聊了些什么，怎么用了那么多时间？

纳纳西的脚步停住了。他笑了一下，说，鬼话连篇罢了！

Fin.


End file.
